Ever Again
by Lif61
Summary: Rowena invites Sam over to help her with a bit of magic, and he goes, not knowing what he's getting into at first. Once he finds out, he decides it's alright to have a bit of fun and help a friend in need.


**A/N: New year, new decade, new smut! Didn't mean this to be my first fic I posted for the new decade, but ta-da! Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam had been asked to go over to Rowena's apartment, was supposed to be helping her with some sort of complicated spell. He'd tried getting out of it simply because Dean had been groaning and rolling his eyes at the idea, but Rowena had insisted she couldn't do it on her own, and that, aside from her, he was the most qualified magic user around. The thought rankled him, but perhaps she was right. Besides, she'd teased him about how he probably wouldn't want her doing powerful magic unsupervised.

So he was there to supervise, maybe help a bit. It was what he told himself when he knocked on the ornate, black-varnished double doors that led into her apartment. Just standing in the hallway he was sure this was one of the nicer places he'd been in, possibly the _nicest_. Sam brushed at his jacket, suddenly feeling self conscious, and he checked his boots for dirt.

One of the doors opened a crack, revealing Rowena in a robe of purple silk. Sam drew his head back, eyes widening in slight surprise.

"Sorry, uh…" He looked at his feet, and yes, his shoes were dirty. As he scratched at the back of his head he said, "Didn't know you weren't, uh… decent?"

"I'm plenty decent, Samuel."

She opened the door wider, one hip jutting out as she beckoned him to come in. Was it his imagination or was the tie on the robe loose? Maybe he'd surprised her and she hadn't done it up well enough. Already it was slipping, showing perky curves of pale skin.

"So we're not killing anyone, are we?" he asked, attempting to joke, as she led him over to her desk.

It was littered with spell books, and strange objects, color standing out amongst the black scheme of her apartment. At the moment she was flipping through a book, and then began to write in it in red pen when she'd found the page she was looking for.

"No, 'course not, dear."

There was a small clay pot on the desk, paint brushes with their thin filaments caked in crimson resting on it. Sam found himself fiddling with one of them as she went about her business.

Rowena suddenly grabbed his hand, her touch warm, and she smiled up at him, "Don't meddle." She then hoisted the book up into her arms, and read over the pages once more, eyes darting over words he couldn't make sense of. "I need help creating something," she eventually divulged, coming out from behind the desk.

Sam leaned against the dark wood. "Creating something? Like what? A talisman, a hex bag?" After a pause: "A potion?"

Rowena just gave him a secretive smile and responded with a negative. "I need something to store power."

"What about a crystal?" he asked.

"Crystals break under certain magical stressors. They're not… malleable. But, the spell does require one as a sort of conduit."

"And I'm here to…?"

"Why, to provide the various energies. Magic is an art, not a science, but the two studies do have similar backgrounds in the cosmic sense. I'll need you for kinetic and thermodynamic transfers."

Sam raised an eyebrow, trying in vain to think of what she could be referring to.

"So I'm gonna run on a wheel that generates electricity or something?" he joked.

Rowena turned from him, setting the book down on an end table. Her hands slipped in front of her for a few quick seconds, and then in a series of fluid motions, her robe slid from her body and drifted to the floor.

Sam started, no longer leaning on the desk, back going ramrod straight. Before he knew it he was turned around, biting his lip, and fiddling with the paint brushes again. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at her. Well, he didn't know for sure. His eyes had just been exposed to a great deal of cream-colored skin, delicate curves, and the tightest, cutest ass he'd seen in years.

It'd _been_ years.

"Thanks for the warning!"

Rowena laughed, the sound sending a hot tingle down his spine. His upper lip quivered, and his stomach was tight with anticipation. Her hand was on his arm then, rubbing, as she came by his side to get in his view. She tilted her head at him, flaming red hair cascading down over her tiny figure. A rose-colored nipple made it into his vision before he turned his head aside.

"Are you frightened of girls?" she teased.

Sam's cheeks reddened, and he faced her now, doing his best to keep his eyes on her face. Though, that was a challenge given all the other great views he'd been presented with. Her petite, yet perky breasts led down to a small waist, that rounded out into hips he was sure he wasn't supposed to be seeing. There was the curve, the roundness of her lower abdomen that all women had, and beneath that was a pale expanse that led into a delicate little triangle of neat, trimmed hairs. If her legs weren't crossed together, he'd see more, but—

What the hell was he thinking?

What was _she_ thinking?

"What are you doing?" he asked her, voice rough as he focused on her face, even took notice of the red and gold makeup accenting her eyes.

"Introducing you to sex magic. I do need the spell, and you can always say no of course, but—"

He backed up, thoroughly startled.

No, she couldn't want that. She wouldn't. With him? Sam's body wasn't good for much except pain. His life seemed hellbent on proving that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is this actually about a spell?"

Rowena sighed, rolling her eyes. How she stood there in all her naked glory so confidently was beyond him. Sam missed when he could feel such a thing in front of someone else.

"Yes."

"And—and… And not me, you… us?"

She crossed her arms, looking offended, lips drawing down and eyebrows doing the same.

"How dare you. You're my closest friend—"

"Your only friend."

She shot him a look as if to tell him to not forget about Dean, or Castiel, but went on, "I would never wish to do anything to ruin that! I respect you far too much."

He worked his tongue around his mouth, glanced at her robe lying on the floor.

"Do you have to be, you know, _like that_ while we're still discussing things?"

That earned him an indignant huff, and she brushed her hair over one shoulder before going to retrieve the robe. Sam felt much too hot looking at her ass as she bent over. As she turned he quickly set his eyes on her bookcase, pretending to be interested in something that was very much not the prospect of sex. Pressure started to take over his pelvis, and he shifted, wishing he could rearrange himself in his pants.

"What are you storing power for?" he asked, turning back to her once she'd made a noise to signal for his attention.

She was covered again. Thank god. Sam hadn't wanted to talk with a growing erection. It didn't edge away, but it was better than rising to full attention.

She tapped him on the nose, smiling. "That's my business."

Feeling unsure, but feigning confidence, a hopefully taut expression on his face, Sam made his way to the entrance.

"Well, see ya then."

"Samuel!" Rowena whined.

She caught him before he got to the door, pulling on his wrist. His pulse jumped.

"Please," she begged.

"I can't help you with anything that might make my job harder. I'm a hunter, not some magic-sex assistant," he growled.

"I didn't mean to offend! Sam, look at me. Please."

He gave her this last chance, repeating, "What's the spell for?"

To his surprise, tears were in her eyes, and the shock of it was so sudden he felt as if he'd been thrown against a wall, the air knocked out of him.

Her voice was a cracked whisper as she answered, a tear trailing down her cheek, "I wanted to be ready, ready if He came back."

Sam's stomach dropped to his feet, the _he_ in her words clearly defined with a capital "h," but not referring to God. A cold sweat started forming on his forehead and the sides of his neck.

Voice strangled, he got out, "He won't."

Rowena desperately tugged at his fingers.

"I can't do it, Sam. I don't want to be in a world where he could come back! Especially not—not… powerless!"

Suddenly she was in his arms, and Sam was gasping. His legs grew weak, numb, horror coalescing in his body like ice made from a putrefied slime. Dread hammered at his chest, a sliver of pain coming through the cracks. His arms wrapped around her, and he slid to the ground, taking her with him.

_Oh god._

"Rowena—"

"I know, I know," she sobbed. "I just want to make sure." She pulled back, tilting her tear-streaked face up at him. "I need insurance that if he does—"

He brushed some hair behind her ear, assessing her. His touch seemed to surprise her, cutting her off. She'd only had a couple of years of living with trauma, the wounds still so fresh on the surface, like not-quite-healed scars. Sam had had longer, but any press at his scars elicited a deep, aching agony. His heart raced, blood rushing in his ears, as that agony took him now.

Sam rubbed her back, looking around as he tried to think of what to do.

"Maybe we don't need sex," he suggested, not particularly being open to the idea of magical friends-with-benefits. Dean would be, but Dean was ready to get fucked by anyone he found attractive. Sam wasn't so forthcoming with his attractions, especially after… "We can make the energy by rubbing our hands together, right?"

Rowena laughed, tears gone from her eyes.

"Or—or me rubbing you? Or—"

She pat his chest fondly. "We'll try it."

So that was how they ended up in her bedroom, some type of mat of an odd material (Sam would rather not ask about it) rolled out on the floor, and she stood over it, a white crystal in the middle. Designs were on the mat, and Rowena chanted words as Sam stood across from her, rubbing her hands.

He thought maybe he saw a spark of light, of power.

Something?

Suddenly Rowena's eyes squeezed shut, and she cracked a laugh.

Sam, trying hard to not do the same when he realized how ridiculous this was, still asked, "What?"

Rowena smiled at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but it was broken off by a giggle. She tried again: "It's not working."

An idea came to Sam, and he moved around her, careful to not step on the mat.

"Here, how about if I do this. Uh…"

Not entirely sure what he was doing anymore, probably not even thinking much, he got behind her, pulled her sleeves up and started rubbing her arms. Rowena fell back into him.

She stifled her laughter, and he looked at the crystal, trying to not think about the fact that he was vigorously rubbing his skin against hers.

There was a spark of power that he sensed in the air, a glimmer of light, energy siphoning out from where they touched. It traveled into the crystal, seemed to strain, stutter, and it went out. Sam went at her more vigorously.

Rowena cried out, and moved away from him, slapping his arm, leaving him stinging.

"Ow!" he cried.

"_Ow!_" she cried back.

"What?"

She held out her thoroughly reddenned arms. "You tryin' to skin me, you brute?"

Sam's eyes widened when he saw the damage he'd caused, and he looked down at his hands. He fiddled with them, and then settled for clasping them together. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. This isn't going to work."

"Rowena, maybe—"

She cut him off, perhaps for the best (he hadn't even known what to say): "No, no. It gets done one way, and if you're not willing, I'm not going to force, manipulate, or coerce you."

She stepped aside, and motioned to the door, head down, cheeks as red as her irritated arms.

"You're free to leave."

Sam sucked on his bottom lip, shifted his feet, and he tilted his head up towards her. A muscle in his cheek started clenching.

"Maybe I don't want to leave."

Rowena's steady breathing slowed. Was she even breathing at all?

"Sam—"

"No, I… I want to help. It's been awhile. Maybe I'll have fun."

"_Maybe_ you'll have fun?" she quipped, crossing her arms now, feigning offense. "It's me we're talking about here. I'm the most fun you'll ever get."

Sam pat his thigh, stomach quivering with nerves and excitement, and he gave her what he hoped was a seductive smile.

"Well, then get over here."

Rowena was over to him in a flourish, silk robe riding up on her legs as she settled herself on his lap with a great deal of commitment. Her hands found his face, cupping his cheeks, and their lips met.

Sam groaned from the sudden sensations, kissing back slowly but forcefully. Her lips hadn't quite parted for him yet, but he could tell she was eager in the way she spread her legs over him. Oh god, he'd be lying if he said this hadn't crossed his mind a few times. Though, he would never have acted on it unless it was something she wanted, and… here they were.

"Put… your hands… somewhere _useful_," Rowena growled before biting his bottom lip, eliciting a sharp pain that sent hot waves of delight down his body.

Sam grinned, fought for his lip back, and got one hand on her back, the other slowly going to her ass, pulling her hips flush against his. Without thinking about it, he was rocking up against her, and with each second that passed, he felt fuller and fuller in between his legs. By the time they came together with both their mouths open, tongues ready to explore, he was stiff and aching with pressure, thighs tensing at the sensations of having her against him.

His hands had moved, and he hadn't been much aware of it, but her robe had slipped from her shoulders, and it spread wide over her stomach. Sam pulled back to admire, and was flooded with a light-headed sensation when he saw she was breathing heavy.

Sam got a fistful of her hair and yanked on it, dragging her head back, and he began to taste her skin.

"Don't you… need… to say… a spell… or something?" he asked in between his licks and nips.

His mouth traveled down to her breasts, and he eagerly sucked on her nipple, treating it to a little routine he'd created with his tongue. She held onto him by his shoulders, and his hands were busy taking the robe off. She helped him, letting him push it off to the floor.

Rowena moaned, caressing his hair, tingles shooting through his scalp and down his spine.

"Not yet," she breathed. "Oh, _mm_, just keep being good at this."

Sam laughed, and then gave her nipple another lick. Rowena jumped at the sensation. He straightened, getting right in her face, and teased, "What if I'm not good at it?"

"You're Sam Winchester. Of course you're good at it."

And then she was grinding down hard on him. His jaw dropped open, Sam taking in a shaky inhale. Oh god, there was no other clothing past his own. Just _her_. And she felt so nice, already hot even through his boxers and jeans. There was a stain of wetness on him.

"And I'm sure what I'm feeling here isn't lying," she told him, eyes sparkling. Her thumb ran over his ear, and he let out a slight groan, tilting his head into it. "You're…" She tilted her head up, and then giggled before finishing, "Adequate."

"Adequate?" he gasped.

She giggled some more.

"_Adequate?_"

"Want to prove otherwise?"

Sam pressed his mouth to hers, and rolled, getting her beneath him, pushing her down into the bed. His tongue found its way into her again, enjoying the way she let him in, but fought back with her own tongue purely for the fun of it.

Sam pulled back once he was sure she was thoroughly kissed, and oh god, she was naked beneath him, legs spread on either side of him, gorgeous red hair fanned out on the bed. Her lips were swollen from his attention, which only made his erection throb. She was reaching out to him, hands on his thighs, his groin.

Sam thrusted against her searching hands as he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and got it off, and then yanked off the undershirt beneath that. Rowena sat up, a hand running up his abdomen. The sensation sent fire stabbing through his gut, and he pushed her back down, hand running over her torso, even going so far as to scrape with the ends of his nails. A moan left her, and she leaned up into him, pelvis reaching, reaching… She wanted him.

His hand covered her entire stomach, and his legs grew weak at the realization of how small she was compared to him. Sam was twitching in between his legs as he took off the rest of his clothes.

Rowena lifted her head up, gorgeous eyes focused on him as he pumped his cock a little. He shot her a half-smile.

"How's this?" he asked.

"More than adequate."

"Knew I could change your mind."

Rowena attempted to sit up again, tried reaching out for him, but Sam grabbed her, dragged her up the bed, and got his head in between her legs. He moaned just as she did, glad to have her taste in his mouth, her heady scent flooding his nostrils, kicking his heated and sensitized body into overdrive. Trusting her to keep her legs open, but also wanting to be squeezed by those thighs should it happen, he used his hands to feel over her body, massaging her breasts, getting to know her curves. Her hips bucked up into him as he ravenously worked at her clit, and her thighs were shuddering.

She was so wet Sam felt a growl building up in the back of his throat.

His hands were on her nipples now, pinching, pulling, and her hands found his, holding them there. Curious, Sam decided to be more rough. This earned him a cry, her head getting thrown back, and her chest heaved. But still her hands were over his, enjoying that he was making her nipples all red and painful.

Sam didn't just want her clit. He wanted her folds too, her entrance, and he found himself running his tongue up and down and all over her, eyes closing at her hot, sharp taste. The thickness of her juices on his tongue was enough to make him high, nearly have his eyes rolling back in his head.

Wanting to keep from penetrating her just yet to tease, feeling the way her body throbbed, begging for it, he kept licking, sucking, and kissing, and he twisted at her nipples with his fingers. Rowena's hips began to buck wildly, a whimper leaving her. Her voice grew louder as her motions pulled her pelvis away from his ravenous mouth, so he grasped her hips now, holding her close, but he let her legs struggle, try to work open and close around his head.

Her hands shot down to his hair, painted nails scraping at his scalp. He winced, cock twitching, sure she'd just nicked him.

But he'd be lying if he said that didn't make him want more. Sam wanted to eat her up. There was nothing special about her blood, but a connection through tasting her like this was the closest he could get now that he was clean and sober.

The thought hadn't even struck him until he realized what he associated a womanly body and skin with, how he was grabbing her folds in between his teeth, wanting to bite. But he didn't, remaining as quick and forceful as he dared, but hopefully, gentle. She was delicate here.

Sharp, rhythmic cries punctuated the air, Rowena's body heaving, hips trying to fight him, but his strong hands holding her close, and then he was sure she was climaxing. Her legs were closing around his head, the skin so perfectly soft, her flesh just wonderful, and he tasted extra wetness from her, could even feel her throbbing and pulsating when he lowered his tongue to her entrance.

Sam worked her through it, no matter how much her body seemed to try forcing him away to deal with the powerful sensations alone. He ended up gripping her hand, intertwining their fingers, and she had a white-knuckled grip on him.

Sam lapped at Rowena a few times once her body calmed down, causing her to twitch and shudder, but then he pulled back, grinning as he licked her from his lips.

Rowena was breathing heavy, body beginning to become coated in a light sheen of sweat, and some of her dark eyeliner had smeared beneath her eyes. Perhaps his work had elicited some pleasured tears.

"Fuck!" she cried, and then they both started laughing. "What are you doing keeping that tongue in your mouth all the time?"

"Convincing Dean that you're not so bad."

"He can fuck off. I just need you right now." She got up on her elbows, chest and neck wonderfully flushed, as were her cheeks, and she patted the space on the bed beside her. "Come here."

Sam joined her as she made room for him, and he was on his side, thrusting forward gently as she palmed at his cock. Her eyes seemed so bright to him, so alive.

"So you like eating out girls," she mused.

All he could answer with was a grunt because she tightened her grip on him, began to pump in earnest.

"Lucky for you I have a way of showing my thanks."

She shoved his shoulder, and he got the hint, breathing out with his voice in it as he got onto his back. Before he knew it Rowena was already down by his cock, one hand fondly cupping his filled balls, the other stroking the base of him. Her tongue came out. A jolt shot through him, and he grunted. One hand he brought to his own hair, tangling it in, and the other found her side, squeezing hard at her waist, thumb up against her ribs.

_Please, please, please…_ Sam found his mind uttering over and over again, though he dared not say the words out loud.

She spit on him, working it against his skin. Rowena kept that up, Sam wincing, curling his toes. Oh fuck, he ached. And _mm-mm!_ Did she have to squeeze his balls like that? It hurt just a bit, sending a throbbing twinge up to his stomach, but it was evidently her hand, making all of this okay.

"Any of this handled often?" she asked, voice as sultry as ever, accent so strong he wanted to eat it up.

Or maybe he could eat her out again. Sam licked his lips at the though, shifting. Oh yes, he'd settle for that.

"N-Not really," he admitted, not counting his time in the Cage. She squeezed him hard, hand working up his shaft. Her thumb found his frenulum, and was gently working over it.

"Shame. So much to look at and work with."

A pointer finger ran down him, his pulse jumping in his neck. "Lovely vein you have right here, and I do believe this" — she squeezed his head, forcing out precum that felt like molten lava as she began to spread it around — "is just as pink as those pretty lips."

Sam's skin tingled from the praise, and he couldn't tell if it was uncomfortable or not, but it drove him to speak, "Just get my cock in your mouth."

"Don't get bossy with me."

He got a hand to the back of her neck, forcing her down, growling at her. She struggled with him for a second, simply out of surprise, but then fondly leaned over him, and set to work.

"There we go," he told her as her hot lips wrapped around him, saliva beginning to coat the head of his cock. "Good girl."

His hand went up to the back of her head, slowly pushing her down, and her hands were at his hips, fingers reaching for his ass.

Sam shifted upwards.

Her hair blocked his view, but he could feel everything he needed to know: she was still taking him.

"That's it. Good. Good girl."

She moaned around his cock, saliva dripping from her mouth down his shaft, hand beginning to pump him in earnest.

Sam widened his legs ever so slightly, giving her easier access to his balls, and she took it, diligently kneading.

Rowena was bobbing her head now, taking him in and out, tongue swiveling over the underside of him, back and forth. It had him thrusting. Feeling as if this was all a bit unfair, he trailed his hand down her back, and then pushed her ass up.

Rowena pulled off of Sam to squeak in surprise, and he poked at her lips, bobbed against her cheek. She set back to work, and he rewarded her by burying a finger into her dripping entrance. Sam knew Rowena was tough, so he dug it into her as quickly as he dared. She was so wet it was an easy slide. She had shifted up at first, away, surprised, but then she got used to him, and ground down against him.

Sam worked at her roughly, making her cry out before adding another finger into her. With two fingers in her now he tried to find that spot inside he knew would feel amazing, but oh god, it was hard to focus when he was thrusting up into her inviting mouth. Her red lipstick was staining his skin, and he wished it could stay that way forever.

Sam grabbed onto Rowena's wrist with the hand that had been in his hair, overwhelmed by her touch, and then crooked his fingers in her, hard. The most arousing sound he'd ever heard left her: a shocked, pleasured squeal muffled by his thick, throbbing cock.

_There,_ he told himself. _Right there._

Sam worked her without mercy, fingers moving forcefully, fast, and eventually she was moaning and whimpering on his cock, and he was thrusting into her faster, deeper. She gripped harder, hurting, making him see precious light behind his eyes.

Eventually her mouth was open over him, saliva dripping everywhere, and she was climaxing again, walls closing rhythmically around him, so impossibly tight and velvety smooth. Overwhelmed with the mere thought of being in between her legs, he pushed into her mouth again.

This time she choked, taken off guard, and Sam pulled back, even as he let himself enjoy the sound, all his senses singing.

Her front collapsed over his thighs, breasts so soft and perfect, and that was when he pulled his fingers from her. Her thighs came together, ass lifting into the air every so often, cheek rolling against his skin as she turned her face to look at him.

Sam started sucking on his fingers, loving the somewhat thick coating on them. He did it with emphasis as he stared down Rowena, tongue darting between his fingers, wishing desperately that it was her fingers, or that his mouth was in between her legs again.

She breathed heavily, pressed her forehead against him, and lazily jerked at his cock, the sensation tugs of aching pleasure.

When Sam was done sucking her juices from his fingers, a growl rose up out of his chest, and he lunged at her, getting her in his arms. She cried out, grabbing onto him. Sam knew what he wanted, knew how he wanted to do it, and he settled against the headboard with her, sitting up, Rowena in his lap, cock up against her ass, hips rolling, sliding between her skin. Her legs were spread wide over him, her body as hot and ready for him as he was sure it could be.

"You ready?' he whispered in her ear before licking her earlobe.

She gasped as he grasped it in his teeth.

Rowena was nodding vigorously, and started lifting herself up, Sam controlling her movements ever so slightly with his hands on her hips. And oh god, it hit him again how small she was. He was over a foot taller than her, wide with muscle, and he knew he was large in between his legs. Rowena had made no effort to hide that.

She gripped him, Sam's stomach quivering with excitement, pulse thrumming and throbbing a million beats a minute, as she put him in between her legs.

Sam grit his teeth and groaned, leaning his head back, grip on her hips tightening. It took a good amount of his willpower to not thrust upwards. _Fuck_, she was so wet. Oh god. Oh _god_.

A grunt left Rowena as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her motions were a crawl, the swollen, enlarged head of his cock not even having breached her yet.

Rowena leaned her head back against him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Samuel."

Sam kissed her shoulder.

"Take your time."

Women (unless it'd been Ruby, probably due to her being a demon) always had to take their time with him. In fact, he admired them for even succeeding with sleeping with him in the first place, for consenting to him and his roughness. It wasn't just lust and desire and pleasure that filled him at the thought, but warm admiration as well. There were women, who, like Rowena, wanted all of him, even if it was difficult.

Sam hated the word _love_, but somewhere in his head, the part of his brain that was hyped up on chemicals, knew it was a loving feeling.

There was a sensation of being encased as his head fully breached Rowena, her body swallowing him up, and, knowing that was the hardest part, he started pulling her down on him. She held onto his arms as he did so, nails digging in.

"Ooh… Ooh…"

"How's that?' he asked, still taking it slow.

She heaved out a large breath, body tensing, but then relaxing around him. He hissed.

"Gimme a second, you giant. I'll get used to ya."

So Sam stopped, and then he didn't start again till Rowena gave him the okay. In about a minute he was fully buried in her, and he gave her a lot of credit for it. Women had told him this position made him get deeper.

Sam brushed her hair aside, licked up her neck to her cheek, and then breathed in her ear, "Good girl."

He brought a hand forward, finding her clit, and he started fucking her. Sam was sure a tear had just rolled down his face from how good she felt around him. It was nearly impossible to believe how deep he was in her, how much she let him in.

She accepted him, wasn't afraid of him, liked him, had wanted his help.

It made Sam groan as he picked up the pace, going faster, and he did his best to rub her clit just right.

Grunts and pants and moans left her timed with the meeting of their bodies. The bed began to rattle, their skin slapping together.

"Incantation?" he asked.

Voice shuddering as she bounced on him, Rowena responded, "You're not makin' it easy."

But then low murmuring started from her, and Sam cried out, wrapping an arm around her as he felt sudden energy encompass them and pulse through their bodies. It twined through the area of the room, and even without the crystal in his view he could see the glow of it. His nerves sang, each one doused in what must've felt like the magical equivalent of fentanyl, or of aphrodisiacs lacing through him. It was as if power and pleasure lapped at his skin, and then reached inside of him with hot wetness, and impossible pressure, pulling, tugging, wanting, wanting, wanting…

A sound akin to a sob left Rowena, but then she kept muttering, words punctuated by her voice as he fucked her harder. And harder.

Oh god, how hard could he get away with?

Sam stopped thinking about it. Felt her climaxing on him, and with the magic thrumming and breathing and caressing through them, he lost control.

He grabbed her hips, rolling, doing his best to not crush her beneath him, and just fucked, and fucked. It was all he needed, everything he needed, body aching and screaming for it. And hers welcomed him, and wanted him, and squeezed him, begging, begging for him to reach his end, to have him in every way it could.

And Sam was going to give it to her. Sam was going to give it to the magic.

He was growling into her ear, and then bit her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. His very cock up to his gut was pierced with ecstasy, dripping with wet, juicy bliss. And oh, he was throbbing. Even his very spine burned, and sensation tingled down to his toes.

Oh god, he hadn't known sex could feel like this. And he hadn't known that magic could do this.

"Teach me," Sam begged. "Teach me."

So Rowena chanted, and waited for him, and Sam chanted with her.

Now the pleasure washed in through his lungs, filled him up till his eyes stung with tears, and he was completely taken over with power. It was as if he couldn't breathe, though he'd never felt more alive.

He began slapping her pelvis, seeing if he could drive her to orgasm again, and if he could do so with fierceness. She reciprocated by screaming at him, and thrusting back hard against his cock, making her body squeeze him impossibly tight.

It became so overwhelming that they just held each other close, as tightly as they could, bodies moving hard and fast.

"Cum," she begged. "Oh, please cum."

Sam sobbed against her shoulder, and then inhaled the rosy scent of her hair.

"Soon," he promised. "Oh _god_. Fuck!"

Sam slipped out of her, the power around them fading with his mistake, and Rowena turned underneath him, eyes wide in a panic. Her legs reached up, wrapping around him, body pulling up towards him, and he was in her again. Sam pushed her legs back, getting her ankles up by his shoulders. Their skin was hot, sweaty, flush together, and Sam yearned to kiss her, but they kept chanting.

The magic soon had his lips heating, tingling, so much so that there was a quaver in the low gravel of his voice. Oh, oh, oh! All of him felt yearning, and hot, and hard. Even his nipples were hardened, his body just begging, pleading, screaming for touch. And Rowena's body gave it to him, all of her gladly taking his cock, and taking it with a fierceness he hadn't known in forever.

And the magic took him. It seemed as if the very power was fucking them, or maybe they were fucking it. Sam's aroused brain that was coming up with all sorts of sexual ideas and images couldn't quite comprehend it, but he knew he just needed more of this.

And harder.

Good fucking wasn't all about hard and fast, but this was magic. This was Rowena.

This was what he wanted, and what his body shrieked at him that it needed.

He was throbbing, pulsating, aching, balls heavy as they slapped against her ass. Sam felt his muscles tensing, different from how his body had been undulating before, and she was tensing too, and the magic wailed and sang and stabbed and bit. It licked too. Oh god, yes, it licked.

Sam screamed out the chant as fast as he could, Rowena's voice rising with his, and then tears were streaking down his face, white light bursting behind his eyes. Sensation plunged through him, spearing him. He buried himself deep, slowing, his thrusts now about getting in, in, _in_. He lost sense of himself, only knew all-encompassing and enthralling ecstasy, felt it throbbing and pulsating through him, cum spurting powerfully from his thoroughly-worked cock. And Rowena's body took and squeezed and begged. And he gave. And they were power.

Sam didn't remember coming down from his high, just remembered blinking open his eyes as he lay next to Rowena, both of them trying to steady their breathing, the glow of the crystal taking up the room, bathing everything in golden-white. They were slicked in sweat, in juices, saliva, and even some cum. Magic punctuated the very room.

"Oh my god," Sam breathed out, pulling his hair back from his forehead, and feeling a huge smile alight his face.

Rowena set right to business, getting up. There was no hiding the weakness in her body, that her legs were wobbling, that she was red and swollen and thoroughly fucked. But Sam wasn't sure he'd be able to walk either. He was thoroughly fucked too.

Rowena picked up the crystal, and she turned to Sam, tears in her eyes. She spoke a word, and the magic rushed into her, straight through her chest. Her hair blew back from the force of it, and her mouth opened in a soundless, ecstatic scream, her arms spread wide, crystal falling from her hands.

When it was finished, Rowena was panting, body shuddering. The light in the room returned to normal, but it seemed so dim and dull compared to before.

"I'm safe," she told him, smiling. "I'm safe."

"And what about me?" Sam asked.

Rowena came over, and pressed her fingers to his temple. Gold fled into him. Not much, just a sliver, but it had him gasping for breath.

Rowena leaned down and kissed him, and then announced, voice trembly from exhaustion, but filled with will and surety, "Now he can't touch either of us ever again."


End file.
